


Gratification

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, NSFW, Nook Eating, Size Kink, brief hints of ovi, double stuffing, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called him a size-queen. He claimed to resent that phrase since it suggested he was effeminate - though you couldn’t understand why in a matriarchal society, he’d be upsetted by that. Besides…. his hips - but you know he took pride in the fact that you’d noticed the hunger and stubborn determination in his eyes when he learnt you bore two tendrils where most had one.</p><p>This is who you’ve chosen to take as your mate. Gruff attitude, stubborn as a milk-beast supple hips and a rocking ass, and a belief that the most sexually satisfying thing he could ever achieve would be to take absolutely as much as physically possible up inside of himself in one go. You yourself are narrow of build and the idea of being stretched like that makes your thin hips and slight frame ache unpleasantly. But him, he’s got brooding hips nice enough that under different circumstances, you’re pretty sure would allow him to even push out a clutch of eggs without much difficulty, so perhaps if anyone is going to take both bulges, it’s going to be him.</p><p>---- SolKat Drabble ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



You called him a size-queen. He claimed to resent that phrase since it suggested he was effeminate - though you couldn’t understand why in a matriarchal society, he’d be upsetted by that. Besides…. his hips - but you know he took pride in the fact that you’d noticed the hunger and stubborn determination in his eyes when he learnt you bore two tendrils where most had one.

This is who you’ve chosen to take as your mate. Gruff attitude, stubborn as a milk-beast supple hips and a rocking ass, and a belief that the most sexually satisfying thing he could ever achieve would be to take absolutely as much as physically possible up inside of himself in one go. You yourself are narrow of build and the idea of being stretched like that makes your thin hips and slight frame ache unpleasantly. But him, he’s got brooding hips nice enough that under different circumstances, you’re pretty sure would allow him to even push out a clutch of eggs without much difficulty, so perhaps if anyone is going to take both bulges, it’s going to be him.

The thought of eggs makes you shiver so you push the mental images aside for now and focus instead on him. Despite his outwardly ornery disposition, he’s remarkably compliant and gratifying when spread and laying wanton for you. So long as you can keep his soft insides and toned outsides engaged and stimulated, he mewls and croons sweetly in a way that makes your ears ring and your pusher flutter, not to mention you tint your remarkably ugly - though he insists he loves it - yellow all along your exposed skin.

The current situation finds you peering up at his open body as he kneels above you, warm taut thighs against your upper arms, heady sweet musk filling your senses and causing your entire system to stir in response. You cup his supple cheeks and bring his hips forward by them so you can indulge in his nectar and liplock with the soft folds of his nook. He’s so warm, inviting, thick bulge curling tenderly around your horns, threading it’s tapered tip between the sets of them and you purr into his sweet orifice, letting your psionics spark and ripple between the sets of horns and skitter along the surface of his bulge.

When you’ve had your fill of the fruit of his loins you pull back from the glistening skin with a soft wet sound of suction and grant it a few more tender kisses before licking the cherry red from your lips and nuzzling his bulge affectionately, letting it smear it’s thick warm crimson across your angular jawline and cheek.

He shifts after a moment of this, still purring to you breathily, and give you this look with his vibrant eyes that tells you he’s ready, he’s going to try it. You let your hands slide from his ass to his thighs to support them as he settles back, leaning himself backward carefully and moving his hips to position them above your bulges. You coax the two tendrils apart and he sinks himself down onto one slick shaft, enveloping it in that silky heat of his to the hilt, rocking against it adoringly, letting himself slicken further for you. Only when he is dribbling a bit past your honey gold bulge and down your lap does he lift himself up off of the tender shaft and spread his legs a bit wider for you.

You can do little but watch in breathless awe as he works himself down onto the both of them bit by bit, managing to encompass the two of them in his divine offspectrum heat until those soft lips settle against your pelvis and his thighs and buttocks rest against your own thighs. He shifts himself experimentally and you can see the faintest hints of the twin tendrils nudging his insides through his skin, drawing a keen of approval from him and a pitiful sound from you as well.

Then he is leaning back, bracing his hands against your knees and tilting his hips just so so you have a perfect, unobscured view of his tender entrance stretched around your bulges, glistening, throbbing a bit with arousal and mild strain. His pleasure nub twitches and he leaks a bit from just beneath it, letting you get a good look before he begins to work himself on your shafts at this angle so you can see it all. The way his body parts and stretches to take you in, the way your two bulges squirm against the tight passage with each roll of his hips. It’s divine, having the two of them encompassed in this wet sheathe of rippling flesh that flutters and clenches around them hungrily.

He looks like he’s in heaven. You’ve never seen someone take this much stretching in anything except those porn videos online you only get 3o second views of and would have to buy site memberships to watch the full thing. He’s built for it, though, and his body is your ambrosia, thick musk of arousal mingling with your own scent in the air around the both of you, the silence being filled with soft keening breaths and the sound of wet friction in a steady pattern of movement. Your nerves are alive with arousal and you’re not going to last long at all like this, honestly. From the look of it, though, neither is Karkat. His freckle-dusted skin is flushed pinkish red in parts and he is a picture of pure divinity, dark lashes fluttering with lids closed in serenity, cheeks warm and soft lips parted as he pants quietly. His hair has fallen more out of place than usual, sweeping across his face and shifting with each dip of his hips against yours.

You can barely keep your own eyes open to watch him, moving yourself up to meet him, reveling in the vision of gold sliding almost effortlessly up into silky carmine folds, and before you know it, one or perhaps the both of you have peaked and are singing eachother’s names like a prayer cry. Crimson mingles with ocher and his body is soon nestled perfectly against yours like the missing piece of a puzzle. He doesn’t pull himself off of you, loving the heat and the fill of being joined. He allows himself to doze off against you like this, warm nook fluttering still around your bulges, and you can feel his pulse in those soft folds as he nods off and slips into a state of rest, plastered to you by the fluids between both your bodies.

It may be hellacious to clean up later, but right now, you couldn’t be any happier. You’re tired and warm, comfortable and feeling quite sexually fulfilled, and you’ve got the indescribably soothing sensation of a purring, sleeping Vantas nestled against you and settled around your most tender extensions. Life might not be so bad for either of you after all.


End file.
